Soul Reapers, Zanpakutos, and Humans
by GracieLiz014
Summary: What happens when four teenage girls get stuck in the Bleach world. Bleach is getting into a huge amount of trouble. Why the heck are they dressed up as Soul Reapers? 1st fanfic. Full Summary Inside. Other Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Reapers, Zanpakutos, and Humans!**

I got this story idea from my sister…thanks a bunch!

Summary- It's just your average day for Grace, Emma, Taylor, and Sorcha. Until the four teens girls end up in a hit anime TV show called _Bleach_. Action, Adventure, and Romance happens upon them. Why the heck are they wearing soul reaper outfits? The Bleach gang better watch out!

Since Grace, Emma, Taylor, and Sorcha are not _Bleach_ characters you might want to know a bit about them!

And BTW I do not own Bleach...but the characters Grace, Emma, Taylor, and Sorcha are mine...and whoever else I come up with later on.

Grace Farrell

Age- 15

Hair Color- Dark brown/ light blonde

Eye color- Hazel

Height- 5'10

Personality- Unique, random, intelligent, loud, sweet, sarcastic, creative, funny, bossy, and neat.

Emma Farrell

Age- 15

Hair Color- Dark blonde with light blonde highlights

Eye Color- Sea foam green

Height- 5'4

Personality- Laid back, quiet, strange, lazy, nurturing, child like, indecisive, smart, annoying, and sweet

Taylor McCulloh

Age- 15

Hair Color- Black

Eye Color- Silver/Grey

Height- 5'5

Personality- Artistic, kind, smart, friendly, practical, tough, different, and spirited.

Sorcha Desmond

Age- 15

Hair Color- Dark brown

Eye Color- Brown

Personality- Weird, creative, intelligent, nice, mean, jubilant, dingy, messy, and scatter brained.

It all started on a normal enough day. Emma, Grace, Taylor, and Sorcha were all at Grace's house throwing ideas around for what to do for the rest of the day. "How about we go bungee jumping?!?!" Sorcha exclaimed excitidly. All the others turned to give her looks that seemed to say, "What the fuck?" She always seemed to come up with the weirdest ideas. And the most impractical to boot. "And just how do you suppose we do that?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrow. Sorcha opened her mouth to speak and then shut it quickly since she did not have an answer for the question.

"Well, when you guys come up with something, tell me," Taylor said as she turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels before she settled on _Bleach_. "How about we watch this while we think?" Grace suggested. The other girls nodded in agreement.

After about fifteen minutes into the show Emma began noticing some strange sparks coming from the side of the television, "What;s that?" Taylor looked over and followed Emma over to the T.V. "Ummm...Grace? Your T.V. is being freaky." Taylor called. "Just hit it a couple of times, that usually works." Emma looked over at Grace in shock before pointing and screaming, "T.V. ABUSER!"

"Oh, shut up," Grace shot back as she got up and joined Emma and Taylor in the poking of the T.V. Sorcha followed the others upon feeling left out. Soon they were all poking and prodding the poor television. The television screen went black and then a large swirling blob of white filled the screen. The girls all looked at each other and reached out to poke the television again. As soon as they were all touching the T.V. there was a huge flash of white and then there was an empty bedroom where they all had just been.

As for Grace, Emma, Taylor, and Sorcha? Well, they were all lying facedown on the ground. "Ouch," Sorcha said, sitting up and rubbing her head while scanning their new surroundings. "Mtshgigs Fucidfnjs!" Taylor yelled with her head stuck in the ground. "What was that? I didn't catch the last word." Taylor flipped Sorcha the bird while trying to dislodge her head from the ground that has seemed to taken quiet a liking to her. "You know Taylor..." Sorcha started and since Taylor couldn't protest or at least not in a way that anyone could understand well with maybe the exception of a group of male walruses and since Sorcha is not a walrus she continued, "You look like an ostrich. You know how they stick their heads in the ground and then their butts in the air when they get scared. Yep, that is what you look like!"

By now both Emma and Grace were standing up looking at the scene before them trying their best not to laugh. It didn't work. They both doubled over laughing, cluching their sides as tears of laughter streamed down their faces. Taylor gave one last attempted pull and managed to get her head out of the ground. "Shut up. It is not funny." "Just...a ...little..." Emma stuttered as she tired to regain the air she had lost from laughing. When Grace and Emma finally recomposed themselves they looked around with obvious question in their faces. "Ummmm...you guys...this place looks a lot like..." Grace started but didn't continue. "A lot like what?" Sorcha asked, her eyes fixed on the sky. "This is going to sound crazy but, it looks a lot like _Bleach." _

Taylor looked over, "That's kind of what I was thinking to." "But, that is impossible we can't be in a T.V. show..." Sorcha started but once she saw a group of people dressed like soul reapers, she stopped.

Emma looked after them and said, "Holy crap guys. We are in _Bleach_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Reapers, Zanpakutos, and Humans!**

I got this story idea from my sister…thanks a bunch!

Summary- It's just your average day for Grace, Emma, Taylor, and Sorcha. Until the four teens girls end up in a hit anime TV show called _Bleach_. Action, Adventure, and Romance happens upon them. Why the heck are they wearing soul reaper outfits? The Bleach gang better watch out!

And BTW I do not own Bleach...but the characters Grace, Emma, Taylor, and Sorcha are mine...and whoever else I come up with later on.

"You mean like the T.V. show?" Sorcha questioned. "Yeah." "But...but...that doesn't make sense!" "I know, but we are here so how can we argue?" Emma said. "God, this is to much crazy for me! I can't even handle rollercoasters and now I'm suppossed to be able to handle being transported into a T.V. show!" Grace yelled and then she pointed to the sky, "Someone up their either doesn't like me or has fun messing with me because I swear..." "Okay, time to calm down" Emma put her hand on her shoulder to relax her. "Ugh...sorry I got carried away."

"It's okay," Emma replied calmly. "Hey! Maybe someone over there could help us!" Taylor ran towards four male soul reapers, "Come on! Follow me!" Grace stood muttering, "If they attack us and end up killing us, I am so going to kill her!" They followed caustiously behind Taylor who was in a all out sprint to the strangers. By the time she got there the others were waiting patiently for her to approach the unknown soul reapers. Before she went to talk to them Grace grabbed her arm, "They have their backs to us, how do we know they aren't some weird killers from the show?" Taylor shrugged, "We don't" and she approached them.

"Hi there!" Taylor called as she walked to the strangers. One of them turned around to look at her, She recognized him immediatley. "**HOLY SHIT! YOUR URAHARA!**" Urahara covered his ears and smiled, not in a friendly smile more like a "I'm afraid for my life" kind of way. Because of her vocal explosion the others that were with Urahara turned to see what all the commotion was about. She also recognized them right away but before she could destroy their eardrums Emma, Sorcha, and Grace all ran over and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Ummm...sorry about her. She gets...ummm...excited easily." Grace stammered trying to come up with a reason for her friends wacky behavior.

"It's okay," the boy with black hair and glasses replied. "But how exactly did she know my name?" Urahara asked. Grace's face became contorted into thought. "Well, the thing is..." Sorcha started and was cut off by Emma who rapidly told their story of how they had come to the soul society. "So...let me get this straight...you are from a different world?" The girls nodded. "And in your worl our world is a T.V. show." More nods. "And you got sucked into the television and ended up here..." Nods all around. "Well...that is all believable to me...**ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!"** Ichigo exclaimed. That left all the girl's mouth hanging open in shock.

Grace was the first to recover, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE US? THAT ALL MAKES PERFECT SENSE!" Ichigo scoffed, "Yeah right! You expect me to believe that load of B.S.?" "Well...**YEAH! YOUR A FRIGGIN SOUL REAPER FOR GOD'S SAKE!**" "So? What does that have to do with anything? And besides, I don't believe in anything I can't see."

Upon hearing this Grace marched up to him and waved her hands right in front of his face, "Hello! You obviously can see me! So shut up and believe us!" Ichigo glared at her and turned to the others, "Do you believe them.?" Urahara nodded. "Yeah, I do," Uryu said while pushing his glasses up his nose. Ichigo turned to his last hope. "Sorry Ichigo, but I'm going to have to go with their story." Ichigo groaned, "God dammit Renji! You are useless!" "Shut up!" "Make me!" "Ok, I wil..." "Stop it you two! We don't have time for fighting." Uryu said looking distainfully at the two arguing males. "Well, do you lovely ladies need someone to accompany you to the Seireitei?" Urahara asked while inching closer to the girls.

"The whatsy what?" Emma asked furrowing her brow in confusion. "Basically it is where all the soul reapers are, so if you want to get home chances are there is someone there that can help you or they knows someone who can." "Okay gotcha! And we will take you up on the whole accompanying us thing." "No we are not taking them to the Seireitei! They will probably get it blown up or something! I don't want to have to baby-sit them!" Ichigo yelled. "How about you look at it this way...the sooner you take us to the whatever, the sooner we will be gone."

Ichigo thought for a moment and then grimaced and said, "Ugh, fine! But, if anything gets destroyed you are getting the blame!" He pointed to Grace. "Me? Why me?" Everyone ignored those two fighting. "Okay then lets get moving. Follow me!" Renji instructed as they started off towards their destination. As they kept walking, slowly a tall, long wall came into their view. And a giant gate-keeper to go with it. The gate-keeper immediatly snapped to attention upon seeing the guys. "Ahh...Captain Kisuke, Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Abarai, and Uryu-sama. Good afternoon[Yeah, I know Urahara isn't a captain anymore and Ichigo isn't either but I felt like it! "Good afternoon," Urahara nodded curtly. "Please open that gate right away." "Yes sir!" Jidanbo saluted them and then proceeded in prying the gate open. [Yes, I also know that Jidanbo was deafeated by Ichigo so he probably wouldn't be there but I felt like having him there!

As soon as they entered inside they began walking. They had barely been inside the gate for a minute when a flash of bright pink came flying through the air headed directly towards them. Sorcha looked up at the sky, "What is that small, pink thing flying towards us?" "Oh crap! Look out!" Renji called as he braced himself for an impact.

All of a sudden in the middle of the group stood a very small girl with pink hair in a soul reaper outfit. "Ummm...who is the pink smerf?" Grace asked warily. "Its Yachiru," Renji offered. "Are you some of Kenny's friends? I've never seen you here before? Are you a new friends of Kennys?" Yachiru sqeaked in her high pitched voice. "No!" all four guys yelled in unision. "Would any of you like to play with Kenny? He has been angry lately because he has no one to play with. Can he play with one of you?" All the guys were behind Yachiru shaking their heads and mouthing the word. 'no'. "Ehh...no thanks. Maybe another time," Taylor crossed her fingers behind her back.

"But we really need to be going. It was nice meeting you Yachiru." Before they could leave Yachiru asked, "Wait! What are your names so I can tell Kenny!" "Ok...I'm Emma, this is Sorcha, Grace, and Taylor." Well, see ya!" They ruhed off. When they couldn't see her anymore they stopped. "Who is this 'Kenny' she keeps talking about?" Emma asked shifting her eyes around looking out for any signs of Yachiru or her friend 'Kenny'. Urahara, Renji, Uryu, and Ichigo all shuddered, "You don't want to know!" "Okay...gotcha!" "Anyway, on a less scary note...we better get going if we want to find a way for you to get back." Urahara said as he brushed off his hat and plopped it back onto his head.

With that they headed deeper into the Seireitei.

TBC!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *


End file.
